fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Manfroy
Manfroy (マンフロイ Manfuroi, translated Manfloy in some of fan translations) is a major and arguably the main antagonist of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Profile Manfroy is the archbishop and leader of the Loptyrian Cult, striving to revive the Dark Lord Loptyr. In order to do so, he was the primary architect of a second Holy War through assassinations and political manipulations of various rulers and dukes across Jugdral. He also triggered the Isaachian-Grannvaleian War when he utilized Duke Reptor of Freege and Duke Lombard of Dozel in the assassination of Ayra's father, King Mananan of Isaach and Prince Kurth of Belhalla. Manfroy worked closely with Arvis during this time, whom he blackmailed with the knowledge of the sinister Loptyr Holy Blood the latter possessed. Between Chapter 1 and Chapter 2, he manipulated Chagall into assassinating King Imuka of Agusty, which precipitated into a full-fledged war between Agustria and Sigurd's army. Manfroy later brainwashed Deirdre, aware of her lineage, in Chapter 3 when Sigurd and his army were away at Madino. He then proceeded to send her to Belhalla for Arvis to find and fall in love with, with the ultimate objective being the resurrection of Loptyr through the offspring produced by their union, allowing for the restoration of the ancient Lopto Empire. Manfroy was supposedly present during the Battle of Belhalla, as it is revealed that he personally defeated Lewyn after the end of the massacre. Years later, he presented the Dark tome of Loptyr to Julius, Arvis and Deirdre's son. Due to possessing major Loptyr Holy Blood, Julius was thus possessed by the foul spirit of Loptyr. This resulted in the murder of his own mother, who sacrificed herself to prevent his sister, Julia from sharing the same fate. In the Final Chapter of the game, Manfroy brainwashes the abducted Julia, much like what he had done to Deirdre, and uses her to battle Seliph and his advancing Liberation Army. This plan of his was ultimately foiled, as Seliph manages to rescue her by ending Manfroy's life, dispelling the mind control. Alternatively, if Julius is defeated beforehand, Manfroy will die due to the power of darkness fading away. This will result in Julia being released from her trance. In Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, it is revealed that Manfroy had a daughter, and killed his son-in-law because he disapproved of their love. This has caused his granddaughter, Sara, to despise him to the core. It is also heavily implied that he and his subordinate, Veld, manipulated Travant into ambushing Quan and Ethlyn in Chapter 5 of Genealogy of the Holy War in a plan to seize control of the Thracia Peninsula. In Game Base stats Overall Manfroy is not a particularly challenging foe, as his heavy weapons drastically decrease his AS. However, he is protected by a swarm of Dark Mages with Sleep Staves and Hell tomes, which increases the level of difficulty in reaching Velthomer to engage him in battle. Furthermore, Manfroy has an enormous amount of HP, so he will likely take a while to defeat. Quotes Battle Conversations Vs Seliph Manfroy: Mwahaha... So you've come ? I've been waiting for you... Seliph: Manfroy! You put a spell on Julia! Manfroy: Indeed. And the only way to break the spell is to kill me. Heheheh, I did the same thing to her mother. She's like putty in my hands... Seliph: Really? So you're the one who deceived my mother... It's been you all along, hasn't it? Manfroy: Heheheh... you're only just now realizing that? This was all part of our dream to resurrect Lord Loptyr. And now, we've gotten our wish. The God of Darkness has finished descending into Lord Julius, and the world will soon be shrouded once more. There's nothing you can do now... Seliph: My father's sadness, my mother's grief... It was all part of your plot... Your sinister ambitions are the cause of all of this... Damn it... Manfroy! I won't forgive you! I will never forgive you for this! Defeat Quotes Gallery File:Manfroy (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Manfroy from the Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Super Tactics Book. File:Manfroy (TCG Series 1).jpg|Manfroy, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Dark Bishop. File:Manfroy (TCG Series 3).jpg|Manfroy, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 10 Dark Bishop. File:Manfroy.png|Manfroy's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:ManfloyFE5.png|Manfroy's portrait in Thracia 776. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters